


Sight Unseen

by Cantatrice18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: The crew members of the Ebon Hawk have mixed feelings about their newest addition, Visas Marr.
Kudos: 6





	1. Kreia

Why would he choose one such as her? The Nihilus she’d known was unlikely to spare someone as weak and unremarkable as that. Or perhaps it was the Miraluka’s very weakness that had attracted him to her. He always did have a penchant for torture, and a blind seer, the last of her race, would be an ideal target. But why keep her, train her? Why apprentice her, when it would be so much simpler to enslave her? There was something missing, some piece to the puzzle. Whatever the reason, she had no intention of letting Visas Marr out of her sight.


	2. Mira

Keep your enemies close, the saying went. Nothing much closer than the starboard dormitory. She felt uneasy around the Sith woman, the same unease that came when she knew an opponent was armed but couldn’t see a weapon. Visas Marr was hiding something. She was an unknown quantity. Part of Mira wanted to hold the woman up at blaster point and force her to reveal her actual reasons for joining them. But it wouldn’t help. That was the problem with Jedi and Sith. They never gave you a straight answer, no matter how hard you tried.


	3. Atton

He could imagine how she would have looked. Even for a Miraluka, she’d have been devastatingly attractive. Her body was shapely and toned, not too muscular but not too thin. Her face was absolutely flawless, and that mouth . . . it roused him just to think of it. But the reality made him shudder. He could just imagine her “master” destroying the perfection of her body, leaving her with nothing but scars. The woman was as damaged as they came, and no amount of time or healing could mend her injuries. So he would keep a picture of her in his head - perfect and untouched – for the times he spent alone with his thoughts.


	4. Bao-Dur

He had to admire her. Not many could withstand such injuries and remain upright. The fact that she could still fight, that she moved without limping or showing any sign of pain, impressed him no end. He believed in her defection as well, though he knew not all the others did. She was honest, despite her past. He could sense sincerity from her. It was a trick he’d always been able to do, and Visas was an unlocked datapad. There was nothing that woman wanted more than to be aboard their ship. As far as he was concerned, she was welcome.


	5. Disciple

Sith and Jedi were alike in so many ways. History had proven as much, and Visas Marr was just another example. Though her motives were clouded in mystery, her actions spoke to a nobility of character fully fitting a Jedi Knight. He could see her now, the heroine of some ancient tome, slashing away with a lightsaber that was not quite the red of the Sith, but not quite a sentinel’s yellow either. Like so many before her, she fell somewhere in-between pure good and evil. But she was pure, nonetheless.


	6. Mandalore

If he were to train any of their crew in the Mandelorian ways, he would choose her. She was a durasteel bird, fragile seeming yet so impossibly resilient. She fought for the thrill of the fight and believed in the honor of battle. Such a pity she had to be a Sith. She was the most worthy female he’d ever known.


End file.
